This invention relates to wind motor machines but more particularly to a wind motor machine having a wind rotor which is rotatable about a vertical axis.
In the art, there are wind motor machines that have a wind rotor rotatably mounted about a vertical axis in which the rotor core body is provided with convex curved wind application surfaces and which has thereto appurtenant exterior wing bodies. Such a wind motor machine is described in German published application DE-OS 30 03 270. This wind motor machine is a further development of a wind motor machine which is described in German patent No. DE-PS 604 333. In this known wind motor machine, a middle body, surrounded by wings, rotates; thereby the middle body has a particular curved-like profiled shape. It produces an alternating effect by means of a pair of arranged wings, wherein the wings guide in an accelerating manner the air stream. The wings support themselves by the driving effect of the middle body in a guide vane-like manner. Despite the fact that so-shaped wind rotors have a vertical axis of rotation, it has nevertheless a so-called "dead angle", which means that there are two positions in which the wind rotor does not self-start when the wind begins to blow from a predetermined direction.
The apparatus taught in the above-mentioned German published application (No. 30 03 270) provides a wind motor machine having a vertical axis of rotation with which the wind rotor of any size can be started independent of the wind direction and from any position without any foreign energy source. There also are not required any type of mechanical adjusting means.